Playing Reality
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Dimana Ciel dan Sebastian menapakkan kaki di realitas The Ark. Game!AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_ Di mana Ciel dan Sebastian menapakkan kaki di realitas _The Ark_. Game!AU.

_**Warning:**_ Banyak istilah game dan bahasa Inggris bertebaran. Agak slashy, mungkin.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bukan punya saya.

**Playing Reality**

.

Seorang pemuda jangkung berambut hitam legam berjalan malas kembali ke rumahnya. Banyak remaja lain akan bersemangat ketika bel tanda sekolah selesai berdering, dan beberapa bahkan berlarian pulang. Namun tidak pemuda itu, Sebastian. Baginya, tidak ada yang menarik di rumah yang dapat ia kerjakan. Bukan berarti ia suka sekolah. Sebastian juga tidak tertarik dengan sekolah maupun pelajaran yang diajarkan di sana. Tidak ada yang menarik minatnya, dan semuanya bisa ia kerjakan tanpa usaha keras. Pergaulan di sana juga bisa ia tebak dengan mudah. Polanya dapat ia prediksikan, ia tahu apa yang mereka inginkan darinya.

Singkatnya, ia hanya… tidak termotivasi.

Sebastian menyeret kakinya, memperlambat perjalanannya. Sesekali ia menendang kerikil yang kurang beruntung berada di jalannya. Ia hampir tidak memperhatikan jalan, kemana ia melangkah, kakinya menapaki rute familiar yang selalu dilewatinya ketika pulang sekolah. Seperti biasa semuanya berjalan berulang, seperti hari kemarin dan hari-hari sebelumnya. Bibi penjaga toko buku akan keluar untuk mengelap kaca, Penjual ikan di seberangnya akan membalik tanda buka di pintu tokonya pada jam ini, Lalu toko elektronik di sebelahnya…

Langkah Sebastian terhenti. Toko yang biasanya cenderung sepi itu kini dikerumuni banyak orang, sebagian besar masih muda. Sebastian mengangkat alis, menguatkan niat untuk pulang… tetapi rasa keingintahuan mengalahkannya. Jadi ia ikut merengsek maju untuk melihat apa yang dilihat orang-orang di etalase toko itu hingga berjejalan seperti ini.

Sebastian tidak berhasil maju sampai ke depan, namun karena posturnya yang tinggi, ia dapat melihat benda apa yang dipamerkan di jendela dan diamati orang-orang.

Di etalase tampak sebuah kotak berdampingan dengan sebuah kacamata hitam yang bila dipakai akan menutupi setengah wajah.

Ia akhirnya teringat berita di televisi tentang teknologi baru yang memungkinkan memainkan _game_ dengan lebih realistis. Sebuah alat yang bisa dipakai ketika tidur dan akan mempengaruhi gelombang otak agar 'memimpikan' game yang sudah diprogramkan. Alat itu (dan realitas yang diciptakannya) disebut _Dreamscape_.

Tentu saja alat ini jauh dari sempurna maupun memuaskan. Meskipun teknologi sudah sangat maju dan banyak orang yang menginginkan (dan komik yang menceritakan) bermain _game_ secara 'langsung' dengan realitas mendekati seratus persen, manusia tetap memiliki batas, paling tidak untuk saat ini. Kalaupun bisa mungkin tidak dalam seratus tahun lagi, tidak dalam waktu yang lama.

_Dreamscape_ mampu menstimulasi agar otak memvisualisasikan sensasi kelima indera, tetapi sensasinya tentu saja tidak seasli yang bisa dirasakan di dunia nyata, meskipun mungkin penggunanya tidak menyadarinya. Hal ini karena sinyal yang dihasilkan _Dreamscape_ sangatlah kecil, agar tidak membahayakan dan hanya untuk member efek sensasi saja. Tentu saja dengan demikian, _Dreamscape_ tidak bisa mengubah realitas asli di kehidupan nyata, sehingga meskipun pengguna merasakan sensasi 'sakit' dan 'lelah' orang tersebut tidak akan mendapatkan memar atau merasa pegal ketika bangun. _Dreamscape_ sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi level hormon maupun daya kerja otak sehari-hari. Apabila pengguna memiliki kegelisahan yang memicu mimpi sungguhan yang cukup kuat (seperti mimpi buruk) atau ada yang melepas _Dreamscape_ dari kepala pengguna, maka pengguna akan secara otomatis '_log out_' dari game.

Karena faktor yang menyebabkan ketidakstabilan _login_ inilah, meskipun bermain menggunakan Dreamscape terdengar menyenangkan, turnamen-turnamen profesional tetap dilakukan menggunakan _mouse_ dan _keyboard_. Selain itu juga terdapat beberapa regulasi untuk memastikan keamanan _Dreamscape_ seperti lama penggunaan, apa yang harus dilakukan apabila timbul gejala seperti pusing, mual, hidung berdarah dan sebagainya.

Game yang dibuat untuk dapat dimainkan dengan _Dreamscape_ barulah sedikit, Kebanyakan permainan olahraga atau bertarung. Namun kabarnya baru-baru ini ada MMO yang dibuat untuk _Dreamscape_, agar orang-orang dapat mengalami 'realitasnya'.

Sebastian menggaruk dagunya, kini mengetahui apa fungsi kacamata yang menarik minat banyak orang itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan kotak di sebelahnya? Memayungi wajahnya dengan tangan agar tidak silau akibat matahari senja, Sebastian menyipitkan matanya untuk membaca deskripsi yang tertera di kotak tersebut, dilatarbelakangi sebuah kapal besar dengan layar terkembang mengarungi lautan lepas.

'Bergabunglah dengan dunia luas tanpa batas yang menegangkan. Dengan kombinasi _class_ yang mencapai ratusan terbuka kemungkinan tak terbatas dan menantang kemampuan para pemain untuk menjadi yang terhebat. Sistem profesi tanpa limitasi memungkinkan pemain menjadi apapun yang ia inginkan. Pelajari berbagai macam skill atau jadilah _master_ di salah satunya. Bangun kerajaanmu bersama teman-temanmu, taklukkan daratan dan lautan, hanya di Noah's Ark!'

"Dunia tanpa batas? Menarik juga."

Sebastian menyembunyikan seringainya di belakang telapak tangannya, untuk mencegah anak-anak yang juga berkerumun di sana lari ketakutan.

'_Mungkin, mungkin saja _game_ ini bisa menghilangkan kebosananku. Siapa tahu takdir mempertemukanku dengan orang-orang yang menarik di sana,' _batinnya.

.

"_Surprise_, Ciel!"

Yang dipanggil Ciel, seorang anak laki-laki berambut keabuan hanya mengedip perlahan. Lalu memalingkan wajah sehingga hanya bagian wajahnya yang berbalut putih yang terlihat pengunjungnya.

"_Mou_, Cieeel!" jerit gadis belia berambut pirang yang tadi bicara, nyaring.

"Lizzie," panggil Ciel.

"Ya, yaa?" jawab Lizzie bersemangat.

"Ini rumah sakit, diamlah."

Si rambut pirang langsung berkaca-kaca, "Huaaaaa, Cieeeeel, kau dingin sekaliii!"

"Sssssh!" terdengar desisan dari belakang Lizzie, menyebabkan gadis itu menoleh. Seorang suster bertampang galak melotot dari ambang pintu, jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Lizzie menelan ludah pelan, lalu nyengir sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Kubilang juga apa," gumam Ciel dari tempat tidurnya setelah perawat itu pergi.

Lizzie merengut, namun kemudian berwajah cerah lagi. "Ciel, Ciel, lihat apa yang kubawa!"

Ciel hanya menatap Lizzie dengan pasif, tahu bahwa sepupunya itu akan melanjutkan tanpa perlu diminta. Benar saja, tiba-tiba di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah kotak besar berhiaskan pita biru. Ciel menyentuhnya bingung, lalu mendongak ke arah Lizzie, yang mengangguk menyuruhnya untuk membukanya.

Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, tangan Ciel telah bergerak menarik pita dan merobek kertas kado gemerlapan yang dipakai Lizzie untuk membungkus kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya ada dua kotak yang lebih kecil. Satu kotak bergambarkan sebuah kacamata hitam, sementara kotak lainnya…

"Noah's Ark?" ujar Ciel membaca judul di kotaknya.

Lizzie hanya tersenyum dikulum.

_Tbc…_

_**A/N.**_ Saya lagi nungguin satu game baru untuk keluar, tapi game ini udah bertahun-tahun ga keluar melulu ;'(, jadi saya terinspirasi nulis fic ini. Aspek-aspek di dalamnya ga akan jiplak banget game itu, tapi basenya memang dari situ (gimana juga caranya coba mau jiplak, maennya aja belum pernah x_x). Jadi gameplay dan isinya akan diadaptasi dengan animenya dan terserah wangsit yang saya dapet aja :P. Ga bisa janji kapan fic ini akan diupdate (walaupun beberapa chapter pertama udah ditulis, tinggal di edit-edit dikit) karena saya plot aja ga ada ^^, maksa banget tapi pengen nulis iniii…

Saya sih nganggapnya reader semuanya udah pada pinter, tapi apa perlu dikasih keterangan yang mana percakapan, pikiran, instruksi dalam game? Apa saya perlu cantumin juga keterangan jargon-jargon game? Kalau ada yang mau kasih ide soal plot, tempat, atau bahkan IGN (in-game name/nama karakter/alias dalam game) juga boleh (misalnya, Pluto: HellHound13, lol :P).

**ADD: Perbedaan antara **_**class**_**, profesi, **_**skill:**_

_**Class**_ adalah jenis/keahlian seorang karakter dalam bertarung, misalnya yang paling dasar adalah _warrior_ (petarung pedang), _mage_ (penyihir), _archer_ (pemanah), _priest_ (penyembuh). _**Profesi**_ adalah pekerjaan/keahlian untuk menghasilkan uang, misal: farmer (petani), merchant (pedagang), mercenary (pengawal/orang bayaran), juror (juri hukum). _**Skill**_ adalah keahlian untuk pekerjaan sehari-hari, bisa untuk mendukung profesi, misalnya farming (bertani), logging (menebang kayu), cooking (memasak), alchemy (membuat ramuan).


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Khusus yang ini ada _author's note_ di depan :D. Saya sudah edit chapter satu untuk menyertakan sedikit keterangan di bagian bawah. Kalau ada yang kurang/ga ngerti _poke_ ya :P.

**Playing Reality**

.

"_Apa ini, Lizzie?" tanya remaja kurus berambut keabuan mengacungkan hadiah yang diberikan padanya._

"_Jangan marah Ciel," tukas Lizzie memelas. "Aku tahu kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan tempat tidurmu sampai tanggal operasimu tiba. Sejak kejadian itu—"_

_Lizzie berhenti ragu-ragu. Ciel membuang muka._

"_Sejak kejadian itu, kau jadi murung, dan semakin menjauh dari semua orang. Aku mengerti, betulan, aku mengerti!" gadis itu bersikeras, "kau pasti sangat sedih, dan bingung, dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi—tapi, aku dan mama ada di sini Ciel,_ Auntie_ Angie juga."_

_Lizzie menghela napas dalam, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada lebih ceria. "Nah, aku tahu kau pasti bosan tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa di sini, berjalan saja tidak boleh, hanya boleh diam di tempat tidur. Jadi, aku membelikanmu ini. Dicoba ya, ya? Aku juga nanti akan main kalau aku bisa membujuk mama untuk membelikan satu untukku. Ini pasti menyenangkan, Ciel!"_

_Tetapi Ciel yang dipanggil mengabaikannya, masih berpaling, matanya hanya dapat melihat kobaran api yang menari-nari._

Ciel memandangi layar laptopnya yang bertengger di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Biasanya di rumah sakit alat elektronik tidak diperbolehkan, namun Ciel ditempatkan berada di kamar pribadi, tidak di bangsal umum seperti orang kebanyakan, karena itu ia mendapatkan izin untuk menghidupkan laptopnya.

Gamenya sudah dipasang, dan Ciel telah membuat _account_ di _website_ game tersebut. Menurut panduan yang disertakan dalam kotaknya, dalam game ini semua pemain harus _login_ pertama kali dalam jangka waktu khusus, dan setelah itu semua pembuatan _account_ baru akan dihentikan. Hal ini dilakukan untuk mencegah seseorang mendapatkan keuntungan karena ia adalah pemain yang lebih veteran.

Pemain juga hanya diperbolehkan untuk membuat satu karakter dan satu _account_ saja. Seseorang hanya dapat tidur sekali dalam sekali waktu, jadi untuk apa memiliki lebih dari satu karakter, kan?

Dua menit lagi waktu login pertama akan dibuka. Ciel menghela napas. _"Yah… apa boleh buat… tak ada salahnya dicoba…"_

Ia menghubungkan USB_ Dreamscape_ dengan laptopnya, dan memastikan koneksi internetnya tersambung. Ia berbaring di tempat tidur, menekan tombol 'ON' di sambil gagang kacamatanya, dan menutup mata.

.

_Di Kegelapan, sekelompok orang berjalan menuruni tangga tanah dengan obor di tangan. Jubah mereka gemerisik menyamai langkah mereka yang hati-hati, salah langkah sedikit saja mereka bisa—_

_Terdengar jerit tercekat dan kerlip salah satu obor yang terjatuh ke kegelapan. Dua orang yang berjalan di depan menoleh. Gadis yang berada di belakang mereka menghilang. Dengan cemas mereka mengintip ke bawah, memperkirakan kegelapan saja yang akan menyambut mereka, namun si gadis bergelantungan pada tangan kekar saudara terakhir mereka. Mereka berdua mendesah lega sementara si leopard kekar menarik si gadis mungil kembali ke tanah kokoh. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, kini lebih hati-hati._

_Tak lama mereka berada di dasar. Di depan mereka adalah sebuah pintu batu raksasa. Mereka berempat berpandangan, dalam diam menanyakan yang lain apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan. Gadis Elf melangkah maju. Tangannya lentik menyentuh permukaannya, dimana pola perak berpendar membentuk desain rumit, dan pintu terbuka. Menampilkan terang yang membutakan._

_._

_[The One menciptakan empat saudara, yang meskipun berbeda satu sama lain tetaplah berasal dari tangan-Nya. Ia memberi mereka tempat untuk tinggal dan berkembang, dunia baru yang ia ciptakan. Keempatnya, pemuda Humani dan Kirin, dan gadis Harani dan Elf, adalah yang pertama dari jenis mereka. Awalnya mereka bekerja bahu membahu, saling membantu menggunakan keahlian masing-masing untuk bertahan hidup dan mengembangkan diri mereka. Dengan cepat mereka menemukan banyak hal baru, menciptakan benda-benda dan spell untuk memudahkan hidup mereka._

_Atas keharmonisan mereka, The One memberi mereka hadiah, orang-orang dari bangsa mereka masing-masing, untuk menemani dan memperkaya hidup mereka. Awalnya mereka terkejut, namun bahagia atas pemberian ini. Mereka membentuk komunitas di dunia baru itu, saling membantu dan mengajari para pendatang cara untuk menjalani hidup mereka. Para orang baru ini terkagum-kagum melihat banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan oleh keempat saudara, yang mereka dapatkan dari latihan lama sebelum para pendatang tiba._

_Mereka mengangkat keempat saudara menjadi pemimpin mereka, dan membangun istana megah untuk mereka. Lama kelamaan, keturunan mereka mulai memuja keempat saudara bagaikan dewa, sebagian lebih cenderung pada saudara yang merupakan bangsanya daripada yang lain. Kemudian mereka mulai berselisih, berargumen tentang siapa yang lebih hebat, dan dimulailah keretakan yang berlangsung berabad-abad lamanya. Hal ini menyulut keempat saudara, yang sebagian juga mulai mendewakan diri sendiri dan menganggap diri mereka yang terhebat. Mereka bertengkar satu sama lain, membentuk kubu-kubu berlawanan. The One terlupakan._

_Hingga suatu hari…]_

_._

_Seorang pemuda berarmor putih cemerlang berlari di antara puing-puing gedung pencakar langit, pedangnya tergenggam di kedua tangan. Kakinya berderap berdebam memicu tanah tandus beterbangan. Tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke samping, dan hanya karena kesigapannya ia mampu menepis panah yang menjurus padanya, gagal menembus bahunya. Di seberang jalan, seorang setengah leopard menyeringai sinis, busur peraknya lebih tinggi dari posturnya yang di atas rata-rata. Si pemuda memutar pedangnya, tanpa aba-aba berlari menyerang si leopard, kecepatannya hampir tak manusiawi._

_Si leopard nampak kewalahan, tak terbiasa melakukan pertarungan jarak debat. Ia menahan pedang lawannya dengan badan busurnya yang untungnya berunsur metal sehingga tak hancur, namun keberuntungan meninggalkannya dengan cepat. Si pemuda siap melayangkan pukulan terakhir—_

_-ketika tiba-tiba keduanya dijatuhi batu raksasa dari langit. Debu beterbangan ke segala arah, untuk sementara menghalangi pandangan. Si pemuda telah dengan cekatan melompat menghindar, menyelamatkan dirinya. Matanya menyipit sebelum kemudian ia berlari ke suatu arah._

_Di sudut lain kota yang tak kalah hancur, ia bertukar serangan dengan seorang pembawa tongkat. Gadis itu bertahan menahan serangannya yang bertubi-tubi, terkadang tongkatnya menyemburkan api namun ia menghindar dengan cekatan. Di suatu kali si gadis berhasil memukulnya di pinggang, dan semburan api dari tongkatnya terlalu dekat daripada yang dirasanya aman, karena itu ia melompat menjauh, mengumpulkan napas dan kekuatan._

_Di hadapannya, hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berpijak, si gadis tiba-tiba tersenyum, tongkat teracung ke atas. Si pemuda mendongak ke arah tongkat itu teracung. Ia melihat bola-bola api besar bak meteor jatuh dalam kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arahnya. Ia bersiap melompat, namun tertahan. Dengan dingin menusuk hatinya, ia melirik ke bawah mendapati kakinya terpaku ke tanah oleh es yang kian merambat ke pinggangnya._

_Ekspresi horor menjalar ke wajahnya._

_. _

_Di sebuah bukit, seorang Elf berdiri, menerawang ke kejauhan dengan ekspresi datar. Ke ujung dunia. Tempatnya tinggal tak lagi sama. Tak ada lagi hijau menyambut matanya kemanapun ia melempar pandang. Tanah subur berganti debu tandus. Air surut dimana-mana, bahkan di Danau Besar. Ia mengambil dua langkah ke depan, membiarkan angin menerpanya, menyibak helai rambut dari wajahnya dengan kasar. Gaun kremnya berkibar bak bendera, menampakkan kakinya yang tak beralas._

_Di bawahnya, ribuan orang berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah kapal besar di tepi laut. Tak kenal usia, tua, muda, orang dewasa, anak-anak semua berjalan tergesa-gesa. Gerobak-gerobak berisi harta benda dibawa serta. Beberapa orang menarik tali kekang hewan ternak dan tunggangan mereka. Langkah mereka berderap, alas kaki mereka menggesek tanah yang retak. Dunia ini telah mati._

_Mereka yang berduyun-duyun beraneka rupa, berbagai macam warna kulit dan jenis bangsa. Namun mereka semua menyandang ekspresi yang sama, resah dan takut. Semua wajah mereka coreng moreng oleh debu yang berterbangan di sekeliling. Sesekali derap kaki mereka terhenti ketika terdengar debum atau ledakan di suatu tempat, terkadang ditemani longsornya daratan di belakang mereka, ke kedalaman bumi. Kemudian setelah hening sesaat, mereka akan berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Lebih tergesa. _

_Lady Elf melihat semua ini dari posisinya di atas. Tak lama, rupanya mengambil raut determinasi. Perlahan ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, kedua lengan bajunya tersingkap, menampakkan dua pentagram yang berkilau perak yang terbentuk di ujung jemarinya, kian lama kian terang. Sang Elf menarik kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya, terjulur ke depan, kedua pentagram bersimpangan, tumpang tindih satu sama lain dan bergerak ke depan, diameternya membesar seiring waktu. _

_Pada satu titik ia berhenti. Elf menatap ke kejauhan, dimana sebuah portal terbentuk di tengah laut. Orang terakhir telah menjejakkan kakinya ke atas kapal. Jangkar telah diangkat. Perahu raksasa mulai beringsut menjauh, memasuki portal. Sementara itu, angin kian lama kian garang._

_Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya sekali, Kedua sudut bibir lentiknya tertarik ke atas. Dengan desah terakhir, kedua tangannya ia jatuhkan, membuyarkan pentagram yang disokongnya. Angin tiba-tiba berbalik arah, menderu berlomba-lomba menuju ke portal yang menyusut, membawa Sang Elf yang melebur menjadi butiran debu, energi kehidupannya habis memberi tenaga pada spell-nya. Portal akhirnya menutup total meraup secercah cahaya terakhir. Dataran yang tersisa menyusul, satu persatu runtuh, tenggelam ke Kegelapan Abadi._

_Di tempat lain, Noah's Ark memulai perjalanannya di dunia baru._

.

Sebastian mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, membiasakan diri dengan terang yang tiba-tiba menyapunya. Ia melayang di ruang hampa, tak beralas dan tak beratap. Tak ada fitur apapun di sekitarnya, kecuali di sebuah layar di hadapannya, yang bertulisan, [_screen_]. Sebastian menyentuhnya ragu. Seketika setelah jarinya menapak, layar tersebut bertransformasi menjadi sebuah cermin dengan sederet pilihan di samping kirinya.

_[Race_: Humani, Harani, Elf, Kirin.]

Sebastian menyentuhnya berurutan, matanya mengkritisi perubahan yang terjadi pada refleksinya. "Hmm, jadi mereka tidak bisa mengubah fitur kita terlalu berbeda dengan keadaan sebenarnya," gumamnya, matanya masih tak bisa lepas dari kembarannya. Kini ia memiliki telinga runcing, wajah lancip mulus, mata hijau emerald dan rambut panjang hitam melewati baru. Ia menekan sebuah pilihan, rambutnya yang kelam berkilau perak kini. Ia kembali asik mencoba-coba segala pilihan yang ada,

The Ark memiliki pilihan yang cukup beragam. Warna rambut, mata, kulit; Bentuk alis, sudut mata, fitur dan struktur tubuh dapat diubah sedikit dalam detailnya untuk meningkatkan keragaman dan keunikan masing-masing karakter, namun memiliki batas sesuai dengan karakteristik setiap bangsa dan juga penampilan fisik asli pemain.

Hal terakhir yang harus dipilih adalah pakaian.

[Fashion: [?]]

Sebastian mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menyentuh tanda tanya di sebelah pilihan pakaian, dan sebuah kotak dialog muncul, menampilkan keterangan: 'Pakaian luaran tanpa _stat_, yang dikenakan saat pertama kali mulai. Berbeda dengan armor yang bisa ditempa dan terkadang _reward drop_ dari _mob_, fashion adalah pakaian luar yang bisa dipakai sehari-hari untuk bekerja atau untuk menutup armor.

"Hanya ada satu kesempatan…"

Sebastian menggeser layarnya untuk melihat pilihan apa saja yang bisa ia kenakan. Bila menemukan yang menurutnya cocok ia mencobanya, namun kemudian menggeleng dan berpindah ke set yang lain. Hingga ke suatu setelan…

Sebastian menyeringai.

Setelah semua pilihan diset, Sebastian menekan tombol [OK] di samping kanan bawah layar di samping cermin. Mentrigger munculnya kotak dialog baru.

[Date of Birth:_]

Sebastian memasukkan data aslinya, tidak mau ambil pusing soal hal sepele seperti itu.

[Name:_]

Ia menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Kemudian mengetik pada layar _touchscreen_ di depannya.

_[Proceed]_

Semuanya kembali menjadi gelap.

.

_[Humani, bangsa manusia. Mereka adalah bangsa pekerja keras. Para prianya berotot besi, wanitanya tinggi kokoh menyaingi. Mereka sebelumnya tinggal di pegunungan. Keahlian dan kecepatan mereka dalam membangun struktur dan bangunan tak tertandingi siapapun._

_Harani, serupa dengan Humani namun dengan postur lebih kecil. Mereka tinggal di lembah-lembah, mengolah tanah dan menjaga hutan sebagai mata pencaharian mereka. Cekatan dalam mengumpulkan material di sekeliling mereka maupun yang mereka tanam sendiri adalah ciri khas mereka. _

_Elf, bertelinga runcing, elegan dalam setiap geraknya, baik pria maupun wanitanya. Mereka bertubuh ramping, yang memungkinkan mereka untuk dapat berenang lebih cepat dan bertahan lebih lama di dalam air. Kebanyakan dari mereka tinggal di pesisir pantai._

_Kirin, memiliki fitur seperti feline di beberapa bagian tubuh, ditambah telinga di atas kepala yang berbulu, surai yang lebih lebat dan kasar, dan ekor panjang menjuntai. Seperti saudara feline-nya yang utuh, Kirin lihai dalam memanjat pohon dan struktur-struktur vertikal lain, bahkan tanpa bantuan tangga ataupun tali. Cocok dengan rumah mereka di hutan. Mereka tak butuh sembilan nyawa seperti kucing, karena mereka selalu mendarat di kedua kaki mereka setinggi apapun mereka terjatuh. Well, hampir selalu._

_Keempat bangsa ini berada dalam satu naungan, Noah's Ark. Namun atas dasar pertikaian yang mendarah daging dan keinginan dekat dengan keluarga, mereka bergerombol bersama kelompok masing-masing. Dunia dimana mereka mendarat tidak bersahabat. Laut bergolak mengombang-ambingkan kapal. Ombak bergumul berusaha mengungguli satu sama lain. Kapal tak bernahkoda harus rela dipermainkan badai, karena tak seorangpun berani berada di luar. Semua orang meringkuk dan berpelukan satu sama lain, berdoa agar dapat sampai di tempat yang aman, berusaha menahan mual yang menyertai._

_Namun bahkan kapal sekokoh Noah's Ark bukan tandingan keganasan lautan lepas yang mengamuk. Bagaikan dihantam monster laut raksasa, Noah's Ark pecah dihempas gelombang. Penumpangnya terpencar ke daratan di keempat penjuru, secara kebetulan bersama dengan bangsa mereka masing-masing. Banyak yang menjadi korban dan hilang ditelan ombak. Yang tersisa hanyalah mereka yang berhasil mencapai daratan. Mereka yang Bertahan Hidup.]_

.

.

Terang lagi. Ciel menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Ia berada di sebuah aula yang sangat besar, disangga oleh seribu pilar. Orang-orang bertebaran, beberapa berbicara satu sama lain, namun kebanyakan menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung sama seperti dirinya. Ciel mendengar denting kecil yang datang dari gelang di tangannya. Ia menekan permatanya. Dan sebuah pesan muncul.

[Pilih _tome_ yang akan dipelajari dari salah satu pilar. Dapat memilih maksimal tiga _tome_ untuk menentukan spesialisasi akhir.]

Ciel berjalan menuju ke pilar terdekat. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke pilar tersebut, memunculkan sebuah layar berisi sepuluh buku dengan judul masing-masing tercetak jelas di atasnya.

[Swordplay, Defense, Archery, Sorcery, Elemental, Songcraft, Occultism, Auramancy, Pyromancy, Shadowplay.]

"Pilihan yang berat… Tiga dari sepuluh buku, berarti ada seratus dua puluh kombinasi, seratus dua puluh kemungkinan…"

Ciel telah membaca panduan-panduan yang beredar di internet, namun ia tak mungkin mengingat semuanya kan? Ia melirik gelang yang memeluk pergelangan tangannya. Setiap pemain memiliki satu. Pada permukaannya terdapat tiga permata yang bisa ditekan, satu untuk membuka menu yang berisi beberapa pilihan termasuk untuk menghubungi teman dan _logout_, yang di tengah untuk _quest/reminder_ pekerjaan yang sedang dijalani, satu lagi panduan dasar. Ciel menekan permata untuk pilihan terakhir. Dibacanya indeks hingga tiba ke topic yang dicarinya. Dipilihnya menu tersebut, dan munculah deskripsi yang dicarinya.

Ciel mengambil tiga buah buku yang diminatinya dan secara otomatis ketiganya tertransfer ke _inventory_-nya. Ia tak terlalu khawatir, menurut petunjuk selama ia belum memakai tome tersebut ia masih bisa kembali ke sini untuk menukarnya. Dan apabila ia sudah terlanjur memakainya, ia bisa menukarnya dengan membayar sejumlah uang, meskipun untuk ukuran pemula sepertinya harganya sangatlah mahal.

Satu langkah selesai, apa yang kini harus dilakukannya? Melihat orang-orang, kebanyakan dari mereka sedang mengobrol dengan orang lain, kemungkinan besar mencari teman dan membentuk aliansi untuk segera bermain bersama menjelajahi dunia ini. Ciel tak merasa terburu-buru ingin membunuh monster ataupun mencari harta karun. Ia mengedikkan bahu, melenggang tenang ke salah satu tepian katedral, menyeruak di lautan pemain lain keluar dari bangunan megah itu.

Ia segera disambut oleh hijau menggelung pembentuk bukit-bukit di kejauhan dan angin semilir menerpa wajahnya. Sudut-sudut mulutnya terangkat. Angin ini tak semanis benda aslinya, namun ini sudah cukup baik untuknya.

Tbc…

**A/N. Part#2** lol.

Sayang banget reviewnya ga pake akun, jadi saya ga bisa jawab private ^^; Menurut saya, Black Butler itu selain tentang _revenge_ (pembalasan dendam) dan purity/corruption (kebingungan dan sifat plin-plan dari manusia), juga tentang obsession (obsesi), devotion (pengabdian), dan overall tentang feelings. Alurnya tarik-ulur dan kontradiktari bikin gemes, menyebabkan _tension_ dan ketertarikan/_chemistry_ yang tipis sekali dari sexual tension lol. Tapi dalam pandangan saya sih, cinta ya cinta :P. Makanya saya selalu pasang tag Romance di semua fanficnya. Karena bahkan devotion itu bisa diartikan sebagai cinta. Thus, it's a romance.

Tapi khusus di ff ini slashnya mild, mungkin ga akan kerasa sama sekali. Kemungkinan besar dia akan lebih kepada hubungan antarmanusia (karena saya sebenernya ga punya plot x_x). Fanfic ini juga lebih duluan diupdate daripada fanfic sebelah 'Wish' karena fanfic ini penting buat plot 'Wish'. Oh, gimana bisa? Ya bisa lah :P. *kabur*

**Funfact tentang game:**

_**Stat**_: status atau atribut yang menggambarkan kekuatan kita. Stat terbagi dua, ada stat dasar dan stat dari armor/weapon/accessories. Stat dasar sama untuk semua pemain pada awalnya, lalu naik di stat-stat tertentu sesuai dengan class yang dipilih, ketika naik level. Misalnya, warrior, maka yang biasanya naik adalah HP (health point/nyawa) dan STR/Atk (strength/attack), mage yang naik statnya MP (mana point—energi untuk melakukan sihir) dan MAtk (Magical attack). Selain stat-stat itu ada juga Eva/Agi (evasion/agility), Acc (accuration), Crit (critical), Def (defense) dan masih banyak lagi.

Stat dari armor adalah tambahan untuk stat dasar, kalau sedang diequip/dipakai. Satu armor/wep/accs bisa mempunyai lebih dari satu stat tambahan. Misalnya, shoulder piece/bahu bisa punya stat +200 def, +340 HP, +12 eva.

_**Armor dan fashion:**_ Biasanya ada dua jenis pakaian yang bisa dipakai dalam game. Armor adalah pakaian dengan stat yang lebih cocok untuk dipakai bertarung. Bisa heavy/plate (dari besi), leather (kulit), atau cloth (kain). Penampilannya stereotype/kurang lebih sama. Fashion adalah pakaian yang lebih mengutamakan penampilan, tapi tidak punya stat atau kalaupun punya stat hanya satu atau dua dan nilainya kecil. Fashion bentuknya lebih bervariasi daripada armor, intinya seperti baju kebanyakan yang kita pakai. Bisa diwarnai, biasanya harus 'dijahit' oleh player atau dibeli di item shop (beli dari perusahaan gamenya lol).

Kalau ada yang kurang/tidak dimengerti, sekali lagi, jangan ragu-ragu buat _poke_ saya. Tapi pelan-pelan aja ya, saya gelian orangnya :P.


	3. Chapter 3

**Playing Reality**

.

Sebulan telah berlalu, semua orang sudah menggenggam dasar-dasar untuk menjalani hidup baru mereka. Entah sejak kapan atau darimana asalnya, dunia baru yang mereka kini tempati ini mereka sebut dengan The Ark, juga sebagai bentuk penghormatan akan kapal besar yang membawa mereka dengan selamat ke daratan baru ini, Noah's Ark.

Semua orang segera menemukan skill yang mereka ingin pelajari dan profesi yang mereka tekuni. Mereka yang ingin 'hidup' tenang dan puas hanya menjadi orang sipil menjadi petani, peternak, atau membuka toko dan menjual barang-barang yang mereka buat atau material yang mereka kumpulkan. Mereka mendirikan rumah-rumah dan toko mereka di kota utama (dan satu-satunya kota) mereka, dengan pengecualian beberapa orang yang memilih lokasi lain seperti dekat danau atau di pinggir pantai, karena mereka memilih profesi dan _skill_ memancing, atau hanya karena mereka menyukai pemandangannya.

Sementara itu, orang-orang yang lebih senang beraksi dibanding menjalani hidup damai, bekerja sebagai pemburu, baik untuk daging maupun membunuh monster untuk mendapatkan _drop-_nya untuk dijual. Beberapa yang senang dan serius melakukan _roleplay_ bahkan mengambil peran sebagai 'orang jahat' seperti pencuri, perampok dan pembunuh. Bisa juga karena mereka hanya suka berbuat onar.

Seperti kelompok berikut ini. Mereka adalah sekelompok orang yang tergabung dalam sebuah _guild_ kecil, dimana anggota-anggotanya adalah para pencuri dan perampok. Sebelum ini kebanyakan dari mereka mencopet dompet orang-orang di distrik kota yang sibuk, atau mencuri hasil panen dari kebun yang tidak dijaga _scarecrow_.

Sekarang setelah bergabung membentuk guild dan memiliki kekuatan jumlah, mereka berani menjarah rumah-rumah di wilayah yang tidak terlindungi, dan merampok orang lain secara terang-terangan. Cita-cita mereka adalah menjadi guild besar yang kaya dan ditakuti, kurang lebih mirip seperti mafia-mafia italia. Namun untuk sementara, kegiatan mereka adalah mencegat orang-orang yang lewat di jalan tertentu, mengambil semua barang mereka. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Hehehe, kita dapat mangsa yang bagus," ujar seorang perampok.

"Berani sekali anak kecil berjalan sendirian di jalanan sepi, heeh?" ejek yang lain. Mereka menghadang seorang pejalan kaki dengan jubah hitam yang terlihat masih berusia belasan tahun.

"Tapi dilihat dari pakaiannya sepertinya dia orang kaya bos." Remaja itu telah berhenti berjalan, namun tidak merespon apapun kalimat yang dilontarkan para perampok itu padanya. Salah satu dari mereka mendorongnya dengan kasar membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dengan mudah.

"Bodoh sekali dia tak pakai armor saat keluar rumah. Atau bawa senjata. Bikin pekerjaan kita makin gampang saja. Hahahaha," tawa si pendorong.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" sambut yang lain.

"DIAM!" gertak ketua mereka. Ia adalah satu-satunya yang tidak tertawa. Ia memiliki rambut pirang berantakan sebahu dengan luka diagonal di pipi, sudah pasti karakteristik aslinya dari dunia nyata, karena luka di dalam game tidak akan berbekas setelah disembuhkan. Semua anak buahnya langsung berhenti tertawa. "Nah, bocah ingusan, sekarang berikan dompetmu padaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan membunuhmu kalau kau melakukannya," seringainya bengis, ia menjilat pedang besarnya sebagai tambahan efek. Anak buahnya kembali cekikikan bersama.

"Bagaimana, heh?" kaki milik si ketua menendang tubuh kecil korbannya yang tergeletak meringkuk di tanah. "Ayo jawab!" geramnya lagi tak sabar.

"…pergi."

"Haaah?" lengking si ketua nyaring.

"Pergi, atau kalian yang akan menyesal dan terbang ke _spawning point_. Pergi sebelum terlambat," remaja berambut keabuan itu menjawab. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sehingga para perampok bisa melihat wajahnya yang mulus dan salah satu mata birunya yang menatap mereka tanpa kedip.

"Kau berani mengancam kami, heeeh? Kau ingin merasakan pedangku ya? Kalau kau bersikeras, aku bisa mengabulkannya untukmu," ancamnya kejam.

Pria itu mengangkat pedangnya dan bersiap menancapkan ujungnya ke tubuh Ciel, namun belum sempat ia menyabetkannya, tiba-tiba ia tumbang, sebuah pisau kecil menancap di lehernya. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya bersinar putih dan terbang ke suatu titik di kota.

"Oops, maafkan aku," sebuah suara baru menyahut dari tempat yang jauh dari mereka, sama sekali tidak bernada menyesal, "aku sebenarnya mengincar matanya. Sepertinya aku masih perlu latihan lagi."

Seorang pria berpakaian formal serba hitam bertengger di cabang sebuah pohon. Seringai geli di wajah tampannya cukup menakutkan, namun caranya mengatakan apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan santai membuat bulu kuduk para perampok berdiri ngeri. Terutama karena pria itu bisa membunuh bos mereka sekali lempar, levelnya pasti paling tidak dua kali level mereka.

"Maafkan kami, BlackButler!" teriak mereka serempak, kelima orang yang tersisa semuanya berlutut. Nama si pendatang baru memang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan orang. Hampir semua pemain ingin menjaga agar kehidupan mereka di The Ark terasa serealistis mungkin, sehingga mereka mematikan pilihan untuk menampilkan nama di atas kepala mereka. Orang-orang yang tidak melakukannya biasanya hanya orang yang ingin terkenal , orang yang malas memperkenalkan diri, atau orang-orang dengan kepentingan tertentu.

"Hmm… bagaimana ya, tapi aku merasa bosan," BlackButler menimbang-nimbang, "jadi kurasa, jawabannya adalah… tidak." Dengan kalimat itu ia mengibaskan tangannya ke samping, meluncurkan beberapa pisau kecil sekaligus. Sesaat kemudian merekapun terbang menyusul pemimpinnya,

Hening menjelma. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang berada di sana. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya BlackButler dari atas pohon akhirnya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan mengikutiku?" Ciel, si remaja berambut keabuan balik bertanya, sambil bangkit dari tempatnya di tanah dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya dari debu. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu pria ini mengikutinya dan beberapa menyelamatkannya dari usaha perampokan seperti yang baru saja terjadi. Para penjahat tampaknya menganggap Ciel sebagai korban empuk, kemanapun ia pergi. "Dasar _stalker_," gumam Ciel menambahkan, mengerling Sebastian.

Entah orangnya mendengar atau tidak, si pria berbaju hitam ala _butler_—cocok sekali dengan namanya—melompat turun dari pohon masih dengan ekspresi gelinya. "Hal-hal paling menarik selalu terjadi padamu," Ciel memutar bola matanya tak percaya.

"Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain yang harus kau lakukan," tukas Ciel datar.

"Tidak. Lagipula menyelamatkanmu jauh lebih menarik," balas BlackButler sigap.

"Aku bisa mengatasi mereka dengan mudah," gerutu Ciel.

"Tentu saja, _Master_ kecil," BlackButler mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke arah Ciel.

"Heh," gumamnya. Ciel yang telah selesai merapikan diri, melirik lagi lawan bicaranya, "Kurasa kau akan terus mengikutiku untuk seterusnya?"

"Tepat sekali," BlackButler tersenyum, hampir menantang.

Ciel menatapnya lama, sementara yang dipandang seperti tidak menyadarinya, terus mempertahankan senyum gelinya (yang membuat bergidik sebagian orang, dan menyebalkan bagi sebagian lainnya). Akhirnya Ciel mendesah kecil, "Yah, apa boleh buat, kurasa aku bisa membuat _guild_ untuk kita."

"Dan kuasumsikan kau akan jadi ketuanya?" tanya BlackButler

"Kau bisa menjadi butlerku," kata Ciel sebagai jawaban, ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke arah kota yang merupakan tujuannya semula.

BlackButler tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja, _Bocchan_," ujarnya sambil membungkuk ala butler.

Ciel menghentikan langkahnya."Kau akan kupanggil Sebastian," ujarnya, lalu melempar pandang melalui bahunya, ia tersenyum sinis, "Itu nama anjing peliharaanku."

.

"Apa kau mempunyai rumah? Di mana kita akan tinggal, atau bermarkas?" tanya Sebastian pada _master_ barunya. Mereka kini berjalan di dalam hutan, tak tentu arah, tak mengikuti jalan setapak manapun. Tetapi tampaknya Ciel tahu persis kemana ia akan pergi, karena ia berjalan mantap memimpin mereka melewati pepohonan lebat di sekitar mereka.

"Tidak, karena itu kita akan membuat rumah pertanian untuk tempat tinggal, paling tidak untuk sementara. Level berapa skill loggingmu, Sebastian?" tanyanya, tak menghentikan derapnya.

"Level 3, _Bocchan_," Sebastian menjawab, mengikuti masternya dengan setia. Logging adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak skill yang ada. Levelnya dan fungsinya akan naik seiring dengan pemain mengumpulkan batang kayu dan mengubahnya menjadi papan. Semakin tinggi level suatu skill, semakin sedikit _energy_ yang dibutuhkan untuk melakukannya, semakin banyak dan bagus hasilnya.

"Bagus, kita berdua saja sudah cukup untuk membangunnya, menurut _blueprint_ yang kita beli di kota tadi, bangunan ini hanya butuh 500 lempeng kayu, 50 buah batu kali dan 100 _bundle_ jerami. Dengan begini kita bisa menyelesaikannya hari ini… Nah, di sini." Mereka tiba-tiba keluar dari hutan, ke sebuah lapangan, yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga liar dan rerumputan.

"Tempat ini cukup bagus, _Bocchan_," ujar Sebastian melayangkan padangannya ke sekitarnya, nada kagum tersisip di suaranya.

"Tentu saja, aku yang menemukannya," tukas Ciel singkat, nadanya agak arogan. Tetapi apa yang dikatakan Sebastian memang benar. Lapangan itu cukup luas, bisa ditempati beberapa rumah beserta terasnya dengan nyaman. Tempat itu juga tersembunyi di tengah hutan, hanya orang-orang yang benar-benar mencarinya atau mengetahui keberadaannya yang punya kesempatan untuk sampai ke tempat ini.

"Kita akan bangun rumah ini di bagian belakang, supaya kita memiliki ruang untuk tanah pertanian dan peternakan, kandang untuk ternak atau tunggangan, dan sebuah _mansion_ bila diperlukan."

"Sepertinya kita bahkan masih akan memiliki ruang untuk halaman depan," komentar Sebastian, mengkalkulasikan luas tempat tinggal mereka dalam pikirannya.

"Bisa dijadikan tempat untuk merumput hewan ternak atau taman," tambahnya memikirkan cara memanfaatkan sisa tempat yang mereka miliki, "juga tempat memasang perangkap."

Ciel tersenyum sinis. "Cepat tanggap juga kau."

"Tentu saja _Bocchan_, _butler_ macam apa aku ini kalau aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu," tukas Sebastian dengan senyum khasnya. Senyum yang mulai membuat Ciel agak jengkel kalau melihatnya, seakan senyum itu mengejeknya. Tapi ia mengendalikan dirinya dengan sempurna.

"Hmmph," _well,_ hampir sempurna.

Ciel mengeluarkan _blueprint_ dari _inventory_-nya dan membentangkannya di tanah. Setelah yakin dengan letaknya ia mengaktifkan _blueprint_ itu, menyebabkannya bersinar sebelum menghilang, meninggalkan fondasi di tempatnya.

"Kumpulkan material lainnya, aku akan memasang batu fondasi dan membangunnya," ujar Ciel, mulai mengecek _inventory_-nya untuk peralatan yang dibutuhkan.

"Apa kau yakin kau bisa mengangkat batu yang berat itu, Bocchan?" goda Sebastian di sampingnya.

"Ini perintah, Sebastian," tukas Ciel tanpa menoleh dari pekerjaannya, meskipun Sebastian masih dapat mendeteksi gemeretak gigi darinya.

"_Yes, My Lord_."

Selama beberapa jam berikutnya mereka bekerja. Sebastian mampu mengumpulkan banyak kayu dan mengubahnya menjadi papan dengan cepat karena mereka ada di tengah hutan yang berarti terdapat banyak kayu dan level _logging-_nya yang lumayan tinggi. Jerami telah ia miliki di _inventory_-nya. Sementara ini, Ciel sebelum ini menghasilkan uang dengan cara membuat _furniture_ dan benda-benda lainnya yang masuk ke dalam kategori skill _carpentry_, yang mana juga membantu menaikkan level skill _construction_-nya.

Ciel memalu paku terakhir sebelum matahari terbenam. Ia membuat dua buah kursi dan sebuah meja dengan kelebihan kayu yang dikumpulkan Sebastian untuk mengisi rumah yang masih kosong itu. Mereka berdua duduk di dalamnya, terkadang mengerling keluar jendela untuk melihat langit yang memerah di puncak pepohonan yang mengelilingi tempat mereka, masing-masing meneguk jus yang mereka miliki untuk mempercepat kembalinya _energy_ mereka.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini, _Bocchan_?" tanya Sebastian dari seberang meja.

"Well, kalau kita akan membuat _guild_, kita akan membuat _guild_ yang sukses, dan tidak tanggung-tanggung," Ciel kembali menghirup jusnya.

"Itu berarti banyak sekali yang harus kita kerjakan."

"Ya, aku tahu." Ciel memijat pelipisnya dengan dua jari, "kita masih harus membeli _blueprint_ untuk kandang tunggangan, ternak, dan tanah pertanian, juga _scarecrow_ untuk melindungi ladangnya. Belum lagi bibit-bibit dan hewan ternak, tunggangan. Kita juga jebakan untuk dipasang di sekitar tempat ini."

Ciel mereguk habis isi botol jusnya, lalu menanyai Sebastian. "Apa kau punya skill _masonry_ atau _machinery_?"

"Ya Bocchan, tetapi levelnya masih level 1," jawab Sebastian jujur, Tidak ada gunanya berbohong. Ia jarang membuat peledak atau jebakan lainnya, hanya kalau ia benar-benar bosan atau merasa ingin jahil, akibatnya level skill _masonry_-nya—yang cabangnya adalah membuat peledak—juga rendah.

"Aku juga sama sekali tidak melatih skill itu. Dan kita akan butuh lebih banyak anggota, yang memiliki berbagai skill yang bisa kita gunakan sehingga kita tidak perlu meminta bantuan _guild_ lain. Kita juga membutuhkan orang-orang yang bisa bertarung dan mempertahankan diri mereka bila diserang, karena suatu saat kita harus mengikuti trade run ke tengah lautan kalau kita ingin mengumpulkan uang banyak," Ciel menambahkan.

"Oh, ya ampun, ambisi yang besar sekali. Apa _Bocchan_ berpikir untuk 'menjadi raja di daratan dan lautan'?" Sebastian kembali menggoba Ciel.

"Hmm… aku tidak ingin menjadi pemimpin, terlalu melelahkan, dan terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang harus ditangani oleh posisi itu," gerutu Ciel. Ia di sini untuk bersenang-senang dan melakukan apapun yang ia suka, bukan untuk disibukkan oleh pekerjaan.

"Lagipula…" Ciel memasang seringainya, hampir mirip dengan seringai Sebastian ketika ia melempar pisau beberapa jam yang lalu, "kalaupun aku ingin menjadi penguasa, aku akan menjadi orang yang mengendalikan para penguasa dari bayang-bayang."

Lalu ia mengerling butlernya. "Dan kau akan membantuku mewujudkan semua ini,"

"Tentu saja, _My Lord._"

**Tbc…**

**A/N.** Saya masih belum juga menentukan race mereka, dan juga username Ciel ^^; Yang jelas bukan Kirin, karena Ciel ga punya kuping kucing (dan Sebastian pasti komentar kalau Ciel punya itu XD).

_**Spawning point**_: tempat dimana seseorang 'hidup kembali' setelah dibunuh.

_**Skill dan energy**_: Jadi skill ada lima level,misal tiap level 1000 exp point, jadi kalau sudah 500 kali tebang kayu misalnya, levelnya naik ke tingkat berikutnya. Untuk melakukan act yang bisa menaikkan skill, misalnya menebang pohon, menggunakan energy, misalnya 5 point energy sekali tebang. Semakin tinggi levelnya semakin sedikit energy yang dibutuhkan untuk melakukan act tersebut. Energy bisa habis dan ditandai dengan semakin 'lelah'nya kita (selain bisa dilihat dari indicator bar juga), seperti kalau kita capek setelah lari atau melakukan pekerjaan lain. Jadi kita ga bisa nonstop kerja atau leveling skill juga. Untuk mengembalikan energy lebih cepat bisa makan/minum makanan/minuman tertentu, atau tidur. Tapi dalam keadaan normal energy tetap regenerasi, tapi tidak secepat kalau tidur/makan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Playing Reality**

.

Ciel mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja, merasa bosan. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah jendela, seakan menunggu seseorang untuk muncul. Atau lebih tepatnya, pulang. Tak dinyana di pipinya merebak semburat merah akibat pikiran itu. 'Aku tak menunggu siapa-siapa, apalagi si idiot itu,' batinnya berang. Tapi mau tak mau pikirannya melayang ke memori yang terjadi beberapa malam sebelumnya, dan pagi setelahnya. Hanya mengingatnya saja membuat bulu kuduk Ciel merinding.

.

_Mengingat rumah pertanian itu kecil, maka tak heran ia hanya memiliki satu ruangan saja. Karena ini adalah satu-satunya properti yang mereka miliki saat ini, Ciel harus memberdayagunakan ruang yang ada untuk bisa menampung semua keperluan mereka. Ciel menambahkan sebuah kabinet untuk menyimpan barang dan bahan makanan, sebuah meja dapur, dan menyisakan ruang untuk _workbench_—meja kerja yang fungsinya adalah untuk membuat alat pertanian dan menyiapkan bibit. Ciel ingin menambahkan kompor agar mereka bisa memasak, namun membuat benda itu di luar kemampuannya, ia harus membelinya di kota. Sebagai sentuhan akhir, Ciel membuat sebuah tempat tidur dan matrasnya, yang ia buat dari gumpalan kapas yang ia panen dari pohon kapas di tengah hutan. Dua buah bantalnya ia isi dengan bulu-bulu angsa—salah satu pembeli barangnya tidak memiliki gold sehingga ia membayar dengan bulu-bulu angsa hasil panen peternakannya._

_Sementara Ciel bekerja, Sebastian puas hanya dengan duduk di kursi memperhatikan _master_-nya. Hanya setelah meletakkan setiap perabotan di tempatnya masing-masing sajalah Ciel menyadari bahwa Sebastian mengawasinya. Ciel berkacak pinggang, matanya mendelik ke arah Sebastian. "Seharusnya kau yang mengerjakan semua pekerjaan kasar ini, Butler," geramnya._

_Sebastian membungkuk sedikit dari tempatnya duduk, "Aku ingin sekali membantu, Bocchan, sayangnya aku tidak menaikkan level _carpentry_-ku, sehingga Bocchan harus mengerjakannya sendiri." Kalau saja Sebastian tidak mengatakannya dengan senyum gelinya itu, Ciel mungkin percaya kalau ia benar-benar merasa menyesal. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, lagipula ia memang sudah menyelesaikan semua yang perlu dikerjakan untuk hari ini, jadi Ciel hanya mengangkat bahu dan mendesah saat ia menghampiri jendela satu-satunya di rumah itu. Matanya memandang keluar, langit telah gelap sama seperti langit di dunia nyata._

_"Well, aku lelah sekali. Kurasa aku akan tidur," ujar Ciel sambil meregangkan badan sebelum menjatuhkan diri di matras barunya. Empuk, hampir seperti tempat tidurnya di rumah. "Kau tidak perlu patroli untuk musuh atau mata-mata. Tempat ini sulit dideteksi dan kita belum punya musuh yang perlu diwaspadai." Lalu Ciel menatap Sebastian menunggu responnya._

_Yang ditatap hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti tetapi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ciel berdehem, lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dilakukan di dunia nyata, kau tahu, tugas sekolah atau semacamnya? Makan malam? Tidur betulan di tempat tidurmu yang empuk?"_

_Sebastian hanya tersenyum, senyum setengah gelinya yang khas, senyum penuh arti seakan ia tahu sesuatu yang tidak Ciel ketahui, senyum yang membuat ujung alis Ciel berkedut. "Aku tidak biasa makan malam, Bocchan. Mengapa kau menganggap aku masih sekolah? Bisa saja kan aku sudah bekerja."_

_Ciel mendengus pelan. "Aku bisa membedakan remaja dan pria betulan, Sebastian," tukasnya datar. "Selain itu, aku juga tahu kau selalu mulai membuntutiku di sekitar waktu pulang sekolah. Kalau kau bekerja pada waktu itu kau akan masih berada di tempat kerja, kecuali kalau kau termasuk pegawai yang suka bolos, yang bisa membuatmu beresiko dipecat."_

_Sebastian mengangguk seakan puas dengan jawaban Ciel. "Tepat sekali, Bocchan. Aku selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku di sekolah sebelum pulang supaya aku bisa bebas di rumah. Baik sekali Bocchan memperhatikanku, tetapi itu tidak perlu, aku akan baik-baik saja. Sementara soal tidur... _well_, sekarang ini kita sedang tidur kan, jadi tidak ada masalah kalau aku tetap login atau bahkan beristirahat di sini hingga saatnya bangun. Lagipula besok hari minggu, tidak masalah kalau aku bangun siang."_

_Ciel berhasil mencegah dirinya memerah—juga menahan diri dari menusuk mati Sebastian dengan pedang runcingnya—ketika Sebastian menggodanya. Tapi ia tak bisa menahan alisnya terangkat mendengar jawaban terakhir Sebastian. Matanya tak kuasa menahan dorongan untuk mengerling satu-satunya tempat tidur yang bersedia, lalu berpindah ke Sebastian._

_"Tak apa-apa Bocchan. Aku akan tidur di kursi ini," ujarnya tenang, seakan membaca pikiran Ciel._

_Ciel bergumul dalam hati. Di satu sisi, ia tidak mau tidur bersama orang asing. Tapi di sisi lain, sisi kemanusiaanya, Ciel tidak tega membiarkan Sebastian tidur di kursi begitu saja. Memang sih game ini tidak akan membiarkan kau merasa pegal di dunia nyata, tapi Sebastian akan tetap merasakannya di sini. Dia kan bukan makhluk supranatural seperti _demon _yang fisiknya jauh di atas kemampuan manusia._

'_Tapi kejahilannya dan tendensinya untuk membuat kesal orang serupa dengan _demon_,' batinnya mau tak mau menyahut. Tetap saja, moral Ciel tak mengizinkannya untuk membiarkan Sebastian tidur di kursi, atau bahkan di lantai._

_Ciel berdehem. "Kau bisa tidur di tempat tidur ini malam ini. Ukurannya _twin-size_ jadi kita masih bisa berbaring dengan nyaman," katanya, matanya memandang ke arah selain Sebastian._

"_Baik sekali _master_-ku menawarkan butlernya untuk tidur satu tempat tidur—"_

"_Hanya untuk malam ini saja!" potong Ciel tergesa, agak membentak._

"_Tentu saja, _My Lord_," jawab Sebastian seraya bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke tempat tidur di mana Ciel berada, seringainya terpasang lebar._

_Jadilah malam itu Ciel berusaha keras untuk tertidur sambil tetap menjaga jarak dari butlernya yang berbaring tak sampai sejengkal darinya. Lama ia berbaring, dalam hati mengutuk fakta kalau ia tetap membutuhkan tidur bahkan di dunia maya. Sayangnya ia telah bekerja keras seharian ini, dan cara untuk mengembalikan _energy_ dengan cepat agar dapat digunakan secara efektif keesokan harinya hanyalah dengan tidur di tempat tidur._

_Setelah berjam-jam barulah Ciel bisa jatuh tertidur, kelelahan berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. _

.

Mungkin malam itu akan bisa ditoleransi, dan hari ini akan terasa baik-baik saja, kalau saja pagi harinya Ciel tidak terbangun di pelukan butlernya. Mereka telah bergeser ke tengah, dan meringkuk bersama untuk menghangatkan diri. Ciel membeku dan mencoba berpikir cepat untuk tindakan yang harus ia ambil, dan tepat saat itulah Sebastian membuka matanya dan tersenyum malas, lalu berucap di suaranya yang agak kasar dan dalam sehabis bangun tidur, "Selamat pagi, Bocchan, apakah tidurmu malam ini nyenyak?" tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Ciel sedikitpun. Ciel yang terkejut refleks menendang Sebastian hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur.

Kalau mengingatnya Ciel ingin membenturkan dahinya ke tembok atau meja terdekat, hanya saja ia tahu itu tidak akan mengubah keadaan, jadi ia mengurungkan keinginannya. Sebagai hukuman, akhirnya Ciel menyuruh Sebastian untuk merekrut anggota guild mereka yang baru.

"Ingat Sebastian, rekrut yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mempertahankan diri dan melindungi tempat kita. Juga yang memiliki skill yang kira-kira akan berguna untuk kita. Lebih banyak skill yang mereka kuasai, lebih baik. Jangan rekrut orang-orang yang tidak mau diatur, dan jangan rekrut terlalu banyak, beberapa saja sudah cukup."

"Mengapa, Bocchan? Bukankah ada pepatah mengatakan, ada kekuatan dalam jumlah?" tanya Sebastian agak heran.

"Aku sudah bilang, Sebastian, aku ini bukan mau membentuk tentara untuk menguasai dunia. Aku tidak memerlukan tentara untuk membuat beberapa orang berhutang budi dan bergantung padaku. Yang aku butuhkan adalah orang-orang yang efisien dan memiliki keahlian." Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kesal.

"Oh ya, dan jangan kembali sampai kau menemukan mereka!" tambah Ciel, sebelum membanting pintu di depan muka Sebastian.

.

Jadi, Ciel ditinggalkan sendiri di rumah mereka, tanpa pekerjaan apapun yang bisa dilakukan. Ia tidak bisa pergi ke kota untuk menjual barang-barang buatannya karena ia tidak mau melewatkan saat Sebastian kembali. Mengumpulkan material juga sulit dilakukan karena ia tidak bisa pergi jauh-jauh. Ciel menimbang-nimbang, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menaikkan level _handicraft_-nya. _Handicraft _adalah skill untuk membuat barang-barang non-esensial tetapi mewah, seperti perhiasan dan accessories lain, alat musik, barang-barang kaca, dan _trade run packs_. Benda yang terakhir esensial untuk rencananya melakukan _trade run_ suatu saat nanti setelah guildnya siap, jadi skill ini penting untuk dimilikinya. Kalaupun ia tidak berniat untuk melakukan trade run nantinya, barang-barang tersebut cukup mahal kalau dijual.

Selain itu, _handicraf_t mendukung salah satu tome yang diambilnya, _songcraft_. Ia bisa menciptakan sendiri alat musik yang akan menjadi senjatanya, dan dipadukan dengan skill _composing_, ia bisa membuat spellnya tidak monoton. _Songcraft_ adalah cabang ilmu yang terfokus pada menghasilkan _spell_ berupa _anthem_ yang akan mensupport teman ataupun menurunkan _stat_ lawan. Ciel telah berhasil menciptakan sebuah alat yang kemungkinan besar akan mengiringinya mulai saat ini.

Ciel tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu, disusul suara butler setianya. Ciel mengangkat alis, cepat juga Sebastian, hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari untuk merekrut anggota. Ia membuka pintu, dan disambut oleh Sebastian yang berdiri sabar beserta tiga orang berbaris di belakangnya.

"Maafkan aku, Bocchan, membuatmu menunggu lama," ujar Sebastian sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian ia melangkah ke samping agar Ciel dapat memandang langsung ketiga calon anggota terbaru guildnya. Sebastian membuat gestur dengan tangannya, "Izinkan aku memperkenalkan temuanku satu persatu."

Sebastian menunjuk wanita satu-satunya yang bersama mereka. Ia memiliki rambut merah panjang berantakan, mata yang tajam, dan mengenakan setelan serba hitam yang melekat pas di badan, membuat Ciel ingin merona merah. Di luar, ia berwajah tanpa ekspresi menunggu penjelasan Sebastian. "Ini QuickSnipper, atau Meyrin, Bocchan. Ia adalah seorang Snipper, gabungan dari shadowplay, archery dan pyromancy, yang mana memungkinkannya untuk menembakkan senjata api dari jarak jauh dengan tepat. Ia juga bisa menjadi mata-mata dengan stealthnya bila diperlukan."

Hmm, cukup sederhana. Ciel ingin memutar bolanya atas kurangnya orisinalitas pada nama itu, namun ia tidak bisa mengharapkan semua orang bisa memiliki nama yang kreatif.

Yang berikutnya adalah LittleStrong. Ciel bertanya-tanya mengapa ia menggunakan nama itu. "Finni, meskipun berbadan kecil, dapat diandalkan. Ia mengambil Defense, Earth Elemental dan Auramancy sebagai spesialisasinya. Jadi ia bisa diserang tanpa mengalami _damage_ sedikitpun, dan sanggup mengangkat benda-benda berat. Bocchan tidak perlu lagi mengangkat batu-batu seorang diri." Ciel merasakan ujung alisnya berkedut. "Finni memiliki skill _gathering, farming, husbandry _dan_ fishing_, karena ia senang bekerja di luar."

Yang terakhir adalah seorang pria besar dengan jenggot tak terurus. Dimulutnya terselip sebatang rokok, entah darimana ia mendapatkannya, karena Ciel tidak pernah menemukan benda itu di The Ark. Namanya,Ciel tidak bisa mengatakan hal lain, sangat norak. FlamethrowerRocks, yang benar saja. "Bardroy termasuk ke dalam class Arcanist. Ia bisa menembakkan senjata yang lebih berat dari Meyrin, dan menggunakan peledak seperti granat. Bardroy mendalami cooking, masonry, machinery dan construction, jadi ia bisa membantu pembangunan manor kita dan mempersiapkan peledak untuk pertahanan di luar. Mereka bertiga, aku yakin, akan dapat melindungi benteng kita dengan baik, Bocchan."

Ciel mengerutkan keningnya ketika memandang Bardroy, membuatnya berdiri makin kaku dan berkeringat dingin. Dibandingkan Meyrin, Ciel dan Finni yang bertubuh kecil khas Harani, atau bahkan Sebastian yang meskipun tinggi tetapi ramping, Bardroy bertubuh kekar dan kulitnya lebih kecoklatan. Meskipun bisa saja hal itu adalah karakteristik aslinya, tapi… "Kau Humani, ya?" tanya Ciel gamblang.

Ketika Noah's Ark pecah, bangsa-bangsa di The Ark terisolasi dan terdampar di empat benua berbeda. Benua Timur adalah tempat tinggal bangsa Harani, benua barat Humani, benua selatan para Elf, dan Kirin tinggal di utara. Tidak ada yang mengharuskan mereka, namun kebanyakan orang seakan ingin berpegang pada legenda lama, sehingga bila seseorang tersesat di benua yang bukan tempat bangsanya, biasanya ia akan dibunuh oleh orang yang menemukannya dan ia akan terkirim kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Sebastian yang menjawab. "Benar, Bocchan. Apa ada masalah dengan hal itu? Bocchan tidak memberi perintah spesifik bahwa aku hanya bisa merekrut Harani."

"Kau sudah menjelaskan semua peraturanku pada mereka?" tanya Ciel tajam.

"Tentu saja Bocchan. Dan aku akan membriefing tugas mereka lebih dalam setelah kita menetapkan peran masing-masing."

Ciel hanya mengangguk kaku, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kedua sisa anggota barunya, ah tidak, pelayannya. "Finni, kau akan menjadi tukang kebun dan bertanggung jawab atas tanah pertanian di belakang dan juga peternakan dan tunggangan setelah kita membangun kandang. Meyrin, kau akan menjadi pelayan dan bertugas membersihkan dan merapikan barang-barang di manor dan sekitarnya. Bardroy, kau bisa menjadi Chef dan menyediakan makanan buff di guild kita. Tugas kalian secara spesifik, seperti yang Sebastian katakan tadi, akan dijelaskan lebih rinci oleh Sebastian. Untuk sementara ini, Finni, kau kumpulkan batu dari sungai terdekat, Meyrin, kumpulkan kayu, dan Bardroy, siapkan keahlianmu, karena kita akan membangun markas kita, Manor Guild PhantomHive."

Ketiga anggota baru PhantomHive membeku di tempat memandang _master_ mereka. Ciel ingin menepuk dahinya atas kelakuan mereka. Sebastian mengangkat tangannya dan menjentikkan jarinya, menyadarkan ketiganya.

"Si—siap Bocchan!" seru mereka serempak.

**Tbc…**


	5. Interlude

**Playing Reality**

**.**

Sebastian menguap sambil meregangkan badannya, duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia menarik lepas kacamata hitam yang selalu dikenakannya ketika tidur kini. Senyum malas tersirat di wajahnya ketika ia mengingat kehidupan yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Kalau bisa ia tak ingin pergi, namun dunia nyata memanggilnya. Ia harus menghadiri sekolah betapapun ia merasa bosan di sana. Tak mengapa, ia bisa menggunakan waktu di kelas yang biasanya ia habiskan tidur, untuk mengerjakan tugas ataupun memikirkan strategi-strategi yang mungkin bisa digunakannya untuk mendukung pekerjaannya, sebagai butler tentu saja. Ia tak perlu berusaha untuk menjadi pelajar.

Dengan pikiran itu, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk memulai persiapan pagi harinya.

.

Sebastian mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya. Buku kerja aljabarnya sudah selesai ia isi, karena itu ia dengan cuek membuka laptopnya di tengah kelas dan membuka beberapa situs sementara siswa lainnya masih berkutat dengan permasalahan di buku mereka. Guru kelas ini, Miss Angela, tidak keberatan asalkan pekerjaanmu selesai, Lagipula Sebastian duduk di kursi paling belakang, tak akan ada siswa yang mengintip apa yang dibukanya, ataupun terganggu olehnya.

Pada game biasa, pemain pada umumnya menekan suatu tombol untuk mengeluarkan suatu skill, spell atau jurus. Untuk membuat efek yang lebih kuat mereka bisa menekan tombol itu beberapa kali, atau menggabungkan beberapa jurus dalam urutan tertentu untuk menghasilkan _combo_. Sebastian awalnya tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Ketika ia mengambil Shadowplay sebagai salah satu _tome_ yang digunakannya, ia hanya membayangkan dirinya menjadi sesuatu semacam _assassin_, yang membunuh musuh dari jarak jauh. Ia langsung mengambil spell _Multistrike_ untuk itu, dimana ia bisa menggunakan atau melemparkan beberapa senjata dalam satu waktu.

Apabila ia mengambil Archery, spell ini akan menjadi sebuah pasif dan memungkinkannya untuk menembakkan beberapa panah dalam satu waktu, atau melemparkan beberapa granat sekali lempar. Ia bisa juga menggunakan sebuah _dagger_ untuk menusuk lawan beberapa kali dengan cepat, atau menembak berturut-turut. Dalam The Ark, Sebastian menggunakannya untuk melemparkan _dagger_-nya untuk membunuh sampai lima orang sekaligus. Berbeda dengan hanya menekan tombol, Sebastian benar-benar harus melatih refleksnya untuk bisa melempar ke arah yang tepat, dan dengan tenaga yang tepat. Semakin tinggi levelnya akurasinya memang semakin baik dan damage yang disebabkannya semakin tinggi, tetapi tetap saja ia harus mengontrol dirinya. Sebastian bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah latihannya di The Ark berefek juga pada refleksnya di dunia nyata.

Ia mengesampingkan dulu pikiran itu, dan memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya pada situs yang sedang dibukanya. Spell-spell yang ada pada Shadowplay hanya sedikit yang benar-benar menarik perhatian Sebastian, dan ia telah menandai mereka untuk ia ambil saat login. Ia melirik tome lainnya yang menarik perhatiannya, yang awalnya sama sekali tidak terlintas di pikirannya, tetapi setelah berperan sebagai _shadow_, ia merasa selicik reinkarnasi seorang _demon_. Ia menandai juga tome tersebut dan beberapa spell aktif dan pasif yang menarik perhatiannya, sebelum membuka situs di tab lain.

Situs yang ini berlatar hitam kelam, dengan darah gelap merambat pelan dari atas. Sebastian mengabaikannya, dan membuka salah satu _thread_ di situs _hacker_ tersebut. Ia mencari _opensource_ untuk The Ark. Terkadang terdapat skill tersembunyi dalam suatu spell, yang tidak tercatat dalam deskripsi dalam game. Satu-satunya cara untuk menemukannya adalah dengan secara tidak sengaja menggunakannya ketika bermain. Tetapi ada cara lain untuk mengetahui secara pasti skill tersebut, yaitu dengan mengintip dan menerjemahkan data-data The Ark. Bukan jalur yang legal, tetapi _demon_ tidak perlu peduli dengan aturan kan? Sebastian terkekeh dalam hati.

Sebelum ini ia pernah membuka_ source_ ini, dan dari situ Sebastian mengetahui bahwa _Multistrike_ bisa berefek pada senjata apapun, tidak perlu harus menggunakan _dagger_ seperti dalam deskripsinya. Bisa dicelupkan dalam racun ia juga memiliki efek DoT atau _damage over time_ seperti _Poison Arrows_ dari tome Archery. Sekarang ia kembali ke sini untuk mencari info akan hal apa saja yang bisa dilakukannya dengan spell-spell yang dipilihnya.

Mata Sebastian menelusuri setiap baris yang ditemuinya dan menganalisanya. Ia menghabiskan waktunya di situ hingga bel tanda kelas telah usai hampir berdering. Ia memulai membaca satu paragraf terakhir ketika matanya tiba di satu baris menarik.

"Oh, ya ampun…"

Otaknya berputar cepat memikirkan kemungkinan yang bisa dicapainya.

.

Sebastian meletakkan semua bukunya dalam loker. Ia tak perlu membawa pulang buku apapun karena ia selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya sebelum sekolah usai. Ia membanting pintu lokernya menutup dan menyaksikan seorang anak perempuan dimarahi Mr. Spears dari kelas Tata Negara. Ia mengangkat alisnya, mengingat bahwa anak perempuan itu sepertinya pernah ditemuinya di The Ark. Rambut pirang dan tatanan rambut seperti itu tidak mudah ditemui. Namun tidak heran, Nampaknya banyak orang dari sekolah ini, dan bahkan kota ini, yang memainkan The Ark. Sebastian bahkan tahu dan pernah bertemu dengan beberapa guru di sekolahnya yang bermain dalam The Ark. Mereka tidak mengenalinya, tentu saja. Sebastian mengenakan kacamata di dunia nyata, dan menyelipkan salah satu sisi rambutnya ke belakang telinganya.

Semua ini memberi Sebastian keuntungan. Karena ia mengenal mereka di dunia nyata, terkadang ia bisa menebak dengan lebih mudah langkah yang akan mereka ambil, Selain itu, menurutnya menggelikan saja bagaimana beberapa orang dalam game begitu persisnya mencerminkan kepribadian mereka di dunia nyata. Beberapa lainnya, justru berbanding terbalik dengan diri mereka yang asli.

Sebastian mengangkat bahu. Bukan saatnya ia memikirkan hal ini. Semakin cepat ia pulang semakin cepat ia bisa kembali ke dalam game. Ia menyandang tasnya di bahu dan berjalan keluar sekolah. Sebastian sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, yang dibalas anggukan tajam Mr. Spears, saat ia melewatinya dan si anak perempuan pirang yang belum selesai dimarahi Mr. Spears. Ia bukan guru favorit Sebastian, tetapi ia menoleransinya karena gaya mengajarnya tidak bertele-tele.

Mentari senja menghangatkan wajah pucat Sebastian. Ia membiarkan sudut mulutnya sedikit tertarik ke atas di wajahnya yang biasanya tak berekspresi.

.

Dalam perjalanan Sebastian berhenti di depan sebuah restoran Cina. Ia tadinya mau langsung pulang, tetapi saat melihat papan nama toko ini, ia berpikir bahwa mungkin sebaiknya ia membeli take-out sehingga ia tak perlu lagi memasak makan malam. Sebastian memutuskan untuk membeli masakan Cina di sini saja, supaya ia lebih cepat bisa pulang.

Sebastian mendorong pintu toko tersebut terbuka, disambut dengan bunyi bel gantung yang bergoyang ketika pintu dibuka. Ia menghampiri meja kasir tanpa petugasnya dan membaca menu yang tersedia. Beberapa detik kemudian langkah tergesa terdengar mendekat dan sesosok figur muncul di depannya.

Well, yang namanya kebetulan… Sebastian menggumam geli dalam hati melihat siapa yang menyambutnya. Rambut merah Meyrin tak seberantakan dalam game, justru ditata dalam dua gelungan di sisi kepalanya. Tetapi mata tajamnya adalah mata yang sama, dan Sebastian bisa mengenalinya di mana saja.

"…Tuan, Tuan mau pesan apa?" tanya gadis itu pada Sebastian, bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia mengenali Sebastian, maka dari itu Sebastian memutuskan untuk tidak menyapanya. Sebastian meminta maaf dan segera menunjuk apa saja yang ingin dipesannya. Meyrin segera menyiapkannya dan membungkusnya untuk Sebastian, hampir saja tersandung ketika akan menyerahkan pesanan Sebastian yang menunggu di salah satu meja. Sebastian mengucapkan terimakasih dan keluar dari restoran tersebut.

Sebelum pintu menutup, Sebastian mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang toko memberi instruksi, yang di jawab Meyrin dengan panik, "Baik, Lau-sama!"

.

Angin semilir berhembus santai sore itu, menerbangkan dedaunan kering di latar senja. Biasanya Sebastian akan melambatkan langkahnya untuk menikmati suasana. Tetapi tidak hari ini, ketika ia sudah punya tujuan. Senyum menantang ingin muncul, tetapi Sebastian tak membiarkannya. _Young Master-_nya telah menunggu di rumah. Perasaan geli bercampur perasaan lain yang tak bisa ia jelaskan merebak.

Keputusan untuk bermain The Ark adalah salah satu keputusan terbaik yang pernah diambilnya. Ia bertemu dengan bermacam-macam orang yang menarik, atau aneh. The Ark membiarkannya melihat sisi orang-orang yang tak pernah ia lihat, yang mereka tutupi di kehidupan nyata dari mata sebagian besar orang. Dan, The Ark juga mempertemukannya dengan _Young Master_-nya. Yang sampai sekarang belum pernah ia ketahui bahkan _username_-nya, apalagi nama aslinya. Tetapi Sebastian bisa sabar dan menunggu saat dimana Sebastian akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Ahahaha, aku membengkokkannya lagi," seru sebuah suara di sebelah Sebastian, atau lebih tepatnya, di seberang pagar besi di sebelah jalan yang dilewati Sebastian. Ia mengerjap, karena di sana berdirilah Finnian, dengan seragam biru polos, menandakan ia seorang perawat yang sedang bertugas. Sebastian mendongak, dan mendapati bahwa ia sedang berjalan di samping sebuah rumah sakit besar. Ia tahu bahwa rumah sakit ini selalu dilewatinya ketika ia pulang, tentu saja, tetapi ia tak pernah memperhatikannya.

Takdir sepertinya memutuskan untuk bertindak eksentrik sepertinya, setelah ini siapa lagi yang akan ia pertemukan dengan Sebastian? Mungkin bahkan ia bisa bertemu dengan _Young Master_-nya? Sebastian menggeleng geli, hari ini semakin aneh saja.

Sebastian memperhatikan Finni mendorong kursi roda pasien yang sedang diajaknya jalan-jalan hingga mereka berbelok di sudut gedung. Kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang.

**Tbc…**

**A/N**. Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri untuk yang merayakannya, mohon maaf untuk kesalahan-kesalahan yang telah lalu ^^v.


End file.
